


Living in the Dying Light

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [20]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Connections, Drabble, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, F/M, Love, Memories, Pain, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A paladin lives. She remembers with her beacon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little offering for Ahsoka Lives! Day.

The youngling opens her eyes as a drawling voice penetrates her sleep. "Come on, Runt. Wake the hell up so we can get this test over with. Sleep afterwards."

She mutters an imprecation in several languages. Finally she replies in Basic. "Why don't we both skip it, and go back to sleep, Bait?"

Ahsoka starts awake. The Sith Temple remains, as it has for however long her interminable sojurn in the outskirts of the Force has lasted.

A tricolored light, her beacon, speaks in the same drawl. Older, but as remembered; just as loved.

_A year, Runt. A full year._


End file.
